


morning

by corpuscle



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, aesthetic fic kinda, lazy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscle/pseuds/corpuscle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk feels warm, Taekwoon laying limp on him and in him, atmosphere heavy with the rain and sweat and smell of sex. It’s perfect, and Sanghyuk wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning

**Author's Note:**

> i am garbage and only ever write smut anymore
> 
> im sorry mom
> 
> also there are photos that are s'posed to be here but idk how to html so if u rly wanna see my inspo go look where this is crossposted on aff ig

Sanghyuk wakes to the sound of rain and the warmth of Taekwoon’s arms wrapped loosely around his chest. The down comforter is tangled around their ankles, the sheet bunched around their hips. Even in his half-asleep state, Sanghyuk is hyper aware of the stickiness of the room and wants it all off. The humidity leaking in through the half-opened window coupled with the summer heat creates its own blanket and makes the bedding feel suffocating - even if it’s mostly on the floor. Even his pillow feels too hot - or rather, Taekwoon’s pillow. His own is still upright against the headboard, unused; he spent the night resting his head peacefully on Taekwoon’s chest. Which is odd. Taekwoon is a furnace, but his body-heat pressed up against Sanghyuk’s back now doesn’t add to the heat of the room, doesn’t add to the sweat beading on his temples. 

Quite the opposite. It’s comforting. 

It becomes even moreso when Taekwoon’s arms tighten and he pulls Sanghyuk back flush against him with a whisper of “good morning.”

Sanghyuk smiles. Taekwoon’s voice is pleasant enough on its own, soft and gentle, like a whisper almost, lilting and high when he laughs. In the morning, though, it’s his favorite. Just a few pitches lower and even quieter than normal - Sanghyuk always has to strain to hear him. It’s nothing like his own tired voice that grows gravelly and rough from being unused, if anything sleep makes Taekwoon softer. 

“Morning.” Sanghyuk grins, rolling over to face Taekwoon. His voice, as expected, is hoarse, and he hums a bit in the back of his throat to warm it up as Taekwoon pulls him in closer to his chest. In this position Taekwoon is higher up on the bed than Sanghyuk, and the younger’s feet dangle off the edge. He shimmies up a bit and tilts his head inquiringly. Taekwoon doesn’t always like good morning kisses - Sanghyuk sometimes forgets to brush his teeth the night before and Taekwoon cringes at the taste - but today is different. Today he does. Today he pulls Sanghyuk closer and presses their lips together in a warm, soft kiss. It starts chaste, but Taekwoon slowly deepens it, swiping his tongue over Sanghyuk’s lower lip who parts them with a small sigh. 

It’s now that Taekwoon rolls them over, bracing himself on his elbows on either side of Sanghyuk’s head as he licks his way deeper into Sanghyuk’s mouth. Sanghyuk’s back arches with a muted moan; his hands reach up to claw at Taekwoon’s back, already slightly damp due to the mugginess caused by the rain. Taekwoon shifts and slides a hand down to tug at the hem of Sanghyuk’s sleep shirt, which he then begins to tug off. He leans back to continue undressing Sanghyuk, but the younger tries to follow, finally breaking away with a small whine when Taekwoon’s too far away. 

Taekwoon smirks and gives a light, breathy chuckle, making Sanghyuk pout and buck his hips up as his shirt is dragged off, fingers brushing against his nipples. Then Sanghyuk’s making an even louder noise when Taekwoon drags off his boxers and the fabric brushes against something else. Sanghyuk tugs at the hem of Taekwoon’s sleep pants and huffs out a frustrated sigh of _“off”_ until Taekwoon is naked as well and has rearranged them so that he’s kneeling between the younger’s thighs, once more bent over to seal their lips together. 

Sanghyuk’s back arches and he whines into the kiss as soon as Taekwoon slides two spit-slick fingers inside of him. He’s still stretched from the night before, the glide made easier from the remainders of lube and cum as well, and Taekwoon wastes no time in spreading his fingers apart to scissor him open. Sanghyuk will go to his grave swearing that Taekwoon’s fingers are magic; they’re long and slender and so impossibly nimble enough to reach everywhere inside him and make him fall apart. He’s come from Taekwoon’s fingers alone many times, but this morning he can tell his boyfriend wants more. 

Taekwoon’s lips trail over Sanghyuk’s jawline, down his jugular to his collarbones as he works his fingers relentlessly. Sanghyuk’s starting to think that maybe Taekwoon’s aiming to make him cum before he fucks him - he’s done it before, brought him to his release over and over and over again until he’s lain bare before him on the sheets - but he seems satisfied as soon as he strikes Sanghyuk’s prostate and he gasps out in pleasure. He withdraws his fingers, wiping them on the sheets before stretching up and placing a chaste kiss to the corner of Sanghyuk’s mouth. 

“Condom?” 

Sanghyuk laughs, though it comes out more of a scoff, and hooks his legs around Taekwoon’s waist. 

He doesn’t waste any time thrusting in, pausing only a moment before setting a pace. They’ve fucked countless times in the years they’ve been together, several places in several positions - Sanghyuk’s even topped once or twice though he’s decided he prefers the bottom - and yet every time Taekwoon fucks him it feels like the first. He feels so stretched, so full, so content with Taekwoon’s cock inside him.  
(He told Taekwoon this once, after a particularly good round on their bed, and the older had blushed fiercely and averted his gaze. He then proceeded to fuck Sanghyuk the hardest he think’s he’s ever done in the shower later.)

Taekwoon’s got a steady pace going, grip bruising on Sanghyuk’s waist, striking his prostate with every buck of his hips forward. The sweat of their bodies combined with rain-heavy air creates a pocket of humidity around their bed, sheets sticking to their skin even as they slide around. Sanghyuk realizes somewhere through the haze of pleasure that their window is open and their neighbors are probably home and he’s being loud enough to drain out the dull slap of Taekwoon’s pelvis against the back of his thighs. He pries his hand away from Taekwoon’s shoulder blade and nearly grazes the skin off his knuckle when Taekwoon smacks it away from his mouth. 

The look in Taekwoon’s eyes is hungry, predatory, _dark_ , and coupled with the harsher pace he takes on it makes Sanghyuk cry out. Now Taekwoon’s not only going fast, but _hard_ and Sanghyuk knows he’s not going to last long. His muscles tense with every drag of Taekwoon’s cock against his rim and he tries to stutter out a warning but it’s garbled and he’s not sure if Taekwoon understands him. 

It doesn’t really matter anyways as he cums a few moments later, back arching impossibly, head thrown back as he paints his chest with stripes of white. Taekwoon groans into Sanghyuk’s neck, pace stuttering and faltering as Sanghyuk clenches around him. He bites into the juncture between Sanghyuk’s neck and shoulder as he cums, hips slowing down to a periodic grind. 

Sanghyuk feels warm, Taekwoon laying limp on him and in him, atmosphere heavy with the rain and sweat and smell of sex. It’s perfect, and Sanghyuk wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Taekwoon pushes himself up after a timeless period, arms shaking after the exertion, and slots their mouths together once more. 

He pulls away after a while with a tired smile on his face. “Good morning?” 

“The best.”

**Author's Note:**

> @parksandkpop.tumblr.com


End file.
